Servant of the Moon
by Khonshu
Summary: A teenager with amnesia must go on a quest for Hades, but things get complicated when he learns more about his past. Full summary inside. Kane Chronicles doesn't exist, but things about it do. Happens in an unidentifiable time of the Percy Jackson series, like Son of Sobek. 3 OCs.


**Summary: A teenager with amnesia must join forces with a daughter of Hecate and a son of Hermes to find Hades' Bident (because he apparently has that), dealing with a cursed necklace, a yoga goddess, and a statue from the sky. But the teenager's past is catching up to him...and that isn't a good thing...**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

The teenage boy sat up quickly and gasped. He felt like total crap, and like he would throw up at any moment. There was a leaf-shaped sword at his side, which shined brightly. The metal was a white color, and the hilt was a bronze color, and the handle was a brown cloth.

The boy examined himself. He wore a white zip-up hoodie, with an orange symbol on his left breast. It looked wierd. Like an upside-down V. There was a regular black t-shirt underneath, and he wore a regular pair of jeans and had on black sneakers.

Just then, the boy noticed the blood. It was all over his clothes, and the boy didn't know how he missed it. It was a dark red, which was darker than regular blood, but the boy didn't realize that. It also covered his sword.

The boy got up and picked up the sword. He felt something slap his side, it was a sheath, and the boy put the blood-covered sword in it. He started walking, in which he discovered his left leg stung every time he put it down. He gritted his teeth as he limped away from where he lay.

Upon walking, he discovered a bloody scene, with large, slender dogs, dead. The boy's jaw dropped open at this. Who would ever kill an animal?

The left leg stung again. Fed up with it, he hiked up his left pants leg. There was a giant bite mark there. The boy touched it to see if it was real. It reacted to being touched by letting out a large wave of stinging pain.

Yup. Definitely real.

He examined the bite, and looked back up at the dogs. It sure looked like an animal bite...

The boy lifted one of the dog's head and examined the teeth. It looked similar to the bite.

Suddenly, he felt a vibration in his pocket, he jumped at the feeling. He shoved his hand into the pocket and fished out the object.

A cell phone! He had a cell phone!

He quickly swiped across the screen to unlock the phone. There was a passcode. Crap.

He put in random numbers, until he got bored of just using that and rested his thumb on the button at the bottom of the phone. Suddenly, the phone unlocked.

The phone had no bars, but he saw a 1 over the messages icon. He clicked it quickly. It was an unknown number, and the only text he had on there.

_Hey._

_Hopefully the text got through and you've recieved this, waking you up or alerting you. _

_I'm you. From the past. _

_For reasons you'll learn later, I've erased your memory completely. (You can thank yourself later) _

_Listen. People and monsters will come after you. Use that sword, it is yours. Walk in a straight line, there is a camp ahead, where they'll heal and protect you._

_I wish you luck, me. I hope you stay alive._

_-Khonshu_

The boy locked the phone back. Why did he erase his own memory? What was this camp?

Was he really called Khonshu?

The boy shook his head and kept moving forward, still limping. Then, he heard rustling. The guy looked to his right, where the sound came from, and before he could react, another guy jumped from the bushes.

The guy from the bushes was about a few inches shorter and wore an orange t-shirt, saying _Camp Half-blood _on it. He looked like a normal teenager, and had a blonde crew cut and blue eyes. He held a spear with a bronze blade, pointed towards the teenage boy.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He said in a stern voice. He had an Irish accent.

"L-look. I don't want trouble." The teenage boy said.

"Well you've got it." The guy from the bushes replied. He jabbed the spear towards the teenage boy.

The teenage boy pulled out his sword. The bush guy's eyes widened.

"That...what is that?"

"I don't know. I don't care. I'm supposed to look for a camp. Is that it?" The teenage guy gestured towards the bush guy's shirt. "I have memory loss."

The bush guy let his guard down. "Seriously?"

"Yes. I just woke up, only with a sword and a text telling me what happened." The teenage guy pulled out his phone and unlocked it. He showed the guy the text.

The bush guy finished reading it and looked back up at the guy.

"So...your name is Khonshu?"

"I guess." Khonshu replied.

"I'm Aiden." The bush guy said. "And I guess Camp Half-Blood is the camp your looking for."

Aiden gestured for Khonshu to follow. Khonshu put away his sword and did so. They walked a few yards, until they made it to a hill with a large tree on it. There was a large grove of strawberries, and a baby blue house was next to it.

They walked towards the house as Aiden talked.

"So, is that a Half-Life hoodie?"

"Hm?"

"That's a lambda. It's designed like it is in Half-Life."

Khonshu looked back at the symbol. He remembered. It was.

"Yeah. I guess so. But anyway, do you have anything for this wound?" Khonshu asked. He pointed to the bite.

Aiden looked back at it.

"Um...yeah. I think we do." Aiden replied. They continued, and reached the house.

It was large inside. The room they entered had a few recliners, a couch and a leopard's head on the wall.

There was a guy in a wheelchair, with a blanket over his legs.

"Ah, hello Aiden." He said. "Who might this be?"

"This is...Khonshu." Aiden said, looking embarrassed when saying his name.

"Ah..." The wheelchair guy started.

"I found him a little bit aways. He has amnesia and a severe wound on his leg." Aiden continued.

"Yeah." Khonshu said.

"How do you know he's a demigod?" The wheelchair asked.

Khonshu pulled out his sword and pointed it towards the wheelchair guy.

"Well, that's a good answer." Wheelchair guy said. "We'll treat you wound. Then we'll asign you to a cabin."

"Cabin?"

"Based on your godly parent." Wheelchair guy said. "The greek gods are real-"

"I know that. But...why?" Khonshu replied.

The wheelchair guy looked suprised that Khonshu knew about greek gods. "Well, so children of Posiedon don't kill children of Athena-"

"Not the best example" Aiden added.

"Okay, but, I don't know who my godly parent is!" Khonshu said.

The wheelchair sighed. "Aiden, take him to your cabin. Hopefully we'll find out who your parent is. I'm Chiron. See me if you need anything."

Aiden lead them outside. Khonshu was immediately was pushed into a chair and his leg was propped up. Aiden pulled out a thermos and unscrewed the top. He poured the liquid onto his leg. His leg felt as if it was on fire.

The wounds shrunk up and it appeared as if the wound never existed. Khonshu got up and limped for a second, then stood up straight, as his leg was now perfectly fine.

"You're welcome." Aiden said. "C'mon, I'll show you to the Hermes cabin."

"So, the Hermes cabin is yours?" Khonshu asked.

"Yeah. My dad is Hermes." Aiden said. "Just a tip, keep your possessions close, my half-brothers are thiefs."

Khonshu grabbed his phone quickly.

They walked into an area with a large group of cabins lay. In the area, they saw a bunch of other teenagers running and talking with each other, only a few of them looking at Khonshu.

Suddenly, a girl with brown hair and dazzling green eyes approached them.

"Hi Aiden!" She said, waving quickly. "Who's this?"

"This is Khonshu." Aiden said.

"Khonshu?" The girl asked. "What type of name-"

"He has amnesia. That's the name he's left with."

"He looks more like an Austin." She said. "Anyway, I'm Flora. My mom is Hecate. Who's yours?"

"He's unclaimed." Aiden said. "I'm taking him to my cabin."

"Cool." She said. "Well, I'll see you around!" She ran in another direction.

"Wow." Khonshu said. "She was cute."

"Yep." Aiden said.

"Are you dating her?" Khonshu asked him.

Aiden looked towards him and shook his head. "No, no...I,uh...I don't really...swing that way..." Aiden said, looking away and his face is turning red.

Khonshu's eyes widened. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, it's alright, people really don't know that when they first meet me." Aiden said. "But let's get you to my cabin."

They continued to walk, reached a cabin, and walked inside. There was a bunch of kids in there. They looked towards Aiden and Khonshu.

"Claimed or Unclaimed?" One of them asked.

"Unclaimed." Aiden said. "Sorry."

The whole group groaned in anger.

"Alright, I'm in the cabin, so now what?" Khonshu asked.

"Next up..." Aiden started. "Is capture the flag."


End file.
